


Succeeding

by babyjeongin



Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chan is only in this briefly, Have no fear Changbin hyung is here, Jeongin is scared to check the mail, M/M, Trauma, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, mentions of an attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeongin/pseuds/babyjeongin
Summary: Jeongin is scared to check the mail after being attacked by a wolf, but have no fear, Changbin is here to save the day.OrChangbin walks with Jeongin to check the mail.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: Stray Kids ABO Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073366
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	Succeeding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Back with another unbeta'd work. None of these will be beta'd so fair warning. This one takes place after Jeongin's accident, and is another cute, small scene of how his hyungs have been helping him cope. This time it's Changbin!
> 
> There are brief mentions of the accident, including how the wolf bit him so if you find that sort of thing uncomfortable, please skip this one! Thank you all for reading and commenting, I love reading your comments a lot. I have started writing the chapter of his attack, and it's coming together. I just need to add some more details and it should be finished soon enough. Thank you again, and I hope you all have a great weekend!

Jeongin knew it had come.

  
  


Their driveway is long, dives downward and out. You can’t see the mailbox from the house, but you can hear it if it’s quiet enough inside. Chan was working in his office, Felix at the grocery store, Changbin was in the shower, and the others were at work. Jeongin had been browsing Netflix trying to figure out what to watch, when he heard the familiar sound of the mail truck. He knows that sound well.

  
  


It wasn’t far at all. Jeongin has gotten the mail dozens of times in the past, and never had a single thought about it. But now he had reason to pause. Jeongin had only been discharged from the hospital a little over a month ago, and still had some problems getting back to normal.

  
  


He slept more often, and when he was awake it was hard to do tasks he used to think were simple. Eating requires a repetitive motion, and Jeongin often finds himself asking one of his mates for help with feeding him. Sometimes if it’s been a long day, he will need help showering because he just can’t scrub his hair for too long without his arms growing tired and weak. He gets tired by simply walking up the stairs, almost falling down them once if it weren’t for Chan standing right behind him, ready to catch him. It’s getting better and the physical therapy sessions are definitely helping, but the doctor said it would take a long time, and he wasn’t kidding.

  
  


So Jeongin stares out the window down their driveway, thinking of all of the possibilities. He opens their front door, only to be met with the glass door on the other side. Jeongin was thankful it was there, creating a sort of barrier he didn’t realize his subconscious needed until now. The driveway wasn’t too steep, and Jeongin was sure he could walk down and back up it. What he wasn’t sure was if he would be able to run away from something.

  
  


Jeongin’s thoughts take him down a dark path, imagining him going to check the mail only to hear that same snap of a twig that he heard just before he was attacked. He imagines trying to run and getting too tired, his adrenaline not enough to carry him up the driveway. His adrenaline wasn’t enough to carry him through the woods those months ago, so why would it be enough now?

  
  


_It wouldn’t be._

  
  


Jeongin swallows dry, feels himself tearing up as he tries to calm down, heart beginning to pick up. It’s just the mail, he used to check it all the time. He has never had any issues with checking the mail, let alone within their pack’s territory. The only reason he was attacked a few months ago was because he was _outside_ their territory, so it doesn’t make sense for him to be freaking out like this. They’ve never had a lone wolf wander into their territory and attack someone, so why would it happen now?

  
  


But it _could,_ and that’s the point. There may be a 99.9% chance that Jeongin doesn’t get attacked, but there’s still that .1% chance that he _could_ be, and that’s all that matters to the omega. The fact that he imagines himself trying to run up the driveway and away from a wolf, only to faceplant and have teeth sunken into his skin is all that matters. All at once the image of that lone wolf is far too close for comfort, Jeongin beginning to feel genuinely scared. He whips around to move away from the door, gasping and jumping when he smacks into a solid body.

  
  


“Hey, hey, hey, you okay, Innie?” Changbin’s arms are around him, voice soothing and Jeongin feels himself relax. He lets himself be held for just a moment, before pushing the older away and smiling, suddenly feeling silly with himself.

  
  


“Yes, hyung, I just…” Jeongin lets his shoulders slump, sighing sadly. Changbin doesn't say anything, just holds the omega in his arms and gently pets his back as he waits for Jeongin to continue. They stand like that for a few moments, Jeongin doing nothing but taking in Changbin's firewood scent, the warmth surrounding him and making him feel calm and warm, “I heard the mail truck come… Can you please come with me to check the mail?”

  
  


“Of course! Let me just grab my shoes,” and then Changbin is off without a second thought, and Jeongin is sighing in relief this time. He doesn’t know why he thought that the beta would possibly ridicule him, or make fun of him, but it feels good that Changbin didn’t act as if it was a strenuous activity, or taking anything out of his day. Checking the mail isn’t a big deal, so Jeongin is glad that Changbin didn’t treat it like it was.

  
  


Changbin is gone for slightly longer than would take to put on his shoes, and Jeongin realizes he probably had to tell Chan that they were going outside. When he comes back, his shoes are on and Changbin is wearing an encouraging smile on his face. They walk out of the house and stand on the porch for a moment, Jeongin taking in his surroundings. It feels nice outside, a warm Spring day with a slight breeze. The scent of the woods is potent in the air, and Jeongin feels rejuvenated. He used to love playing outside, now he hasn’t been outside without one of his mates in months, he almost forgot how much he loves the outdoors. Fingers lacing with his own has Jeongin snapping out of his thoughts, looking over at Changbin.

  
  


The beta simply smiles at him, and then they are both moving. They take the steps down the porch, then walk slowly down the driveway. It isn’t very far at all, and soon they are at the mailbox. Jeongin smiles at it and feels silly. It’s not something he should particularly be excited over, but he hasn’t seen their mailbox in months. He has always loved how cute it was; shaped like a bird house and painted completely white, Each of the mates’ handprints in different paint colors were on the box, and Jeongin still remembers the day he added his own handprint, a pretty light pink color to match the converse that Jisung had gifted him during Jeongin’s courting.

  
  


Jeongin feels relaxed all of a sudden, and although all of his mates aren’t physically there, it still feels like they are all with him in that moment. With this in mind, Jeongin lets go of Changbin’s hand, and walks forward the rest of the way to the mailbox. He opens it and grabs the mail inside, looking back to see Changbin standing in the exact spot he left him, a gentle smile on the beta’s face. The wind blows and Jeongin looks around, mother nature seemingly comforting him. It’s completely quiet aside from the rustling of the leaves in the wind, but no twigs snapping.

  
  


When Changbin and Jeongin make it back up the driveway, Chan is standing on the porch waiting for them. The omega smiles brightly at him, Chan mimicking it as he holds his arms open. Jeongin doesn’t run into his arms, can’t find the energy to. He hadn’t realized how tired he had gotten from walking up the hill until he noticed that Changbin was helping him walk up the porch and into Chan’s arms. Jeongin hugs the alpha while feeling slightly breathless, but he also feels safe as the alpha tightens his grip around the youngest. Chan kisses Jeongin’s head and cheeks, the younger making a disgusted face that has the alpha laughing.

  
  


“Thanks, hyungie,” Jeongin smiles when they walk inside, and Changbin simply leans in and presses a kiss to the omega’s lips, Chan quick to complain when Jeongin doesn’t give the same disgusted reaction to Changbin’s kisses. Changbin just chuckles and shakes his head, rubs it in some more by kissing the omega again.

  
  


“Anytime, angel.”

  
  



End file.
